All Because of A Box
by Boton Rice Candy
Summary: He demolished her stolen goods, so she stole his box. It was only fair, right? Apparently, karma disagrees. Not that she's complaining. [readerxdeidara] [smut] [adults only] [graphic content]


It was cold. Too cold. It had been raining for the past three days, and quite frankly, you were sick and fucking tired of all of this bad weather. Your (colour) eyes glinted in frustration, peering up at the sky from underneath your rice hat. How were you supposed to collect this year's harvest if the Gods insisted on drowning it?

Resigned, you turned and walked back into your hut, flopping down in front of the dead fire pit miserably. "He won't be able to come in this weather," you mumbled glumly, your hand capturing the stick by your side to jab angrily at the smouldering ashes in front of you. You were cold, shaking from it in fact, but there wasn't much to do. You had already used the rest of your dried wood, and with the weather, you would be stuck with drenched green wood. It would have been useless.

Trying to ignore the cold, you thought back to when you met the quirky blond. It had been, what, two or three years ago? You weren't sure. It had happened so quickly, so violently, you weren't sure what to do other than accept and embrace it. Meeting him. Meeting his "friends" or colleagues. Whatever they were. You smiled as you recollected the old memories.

_Your (colour) hair whipped behind you as you dashed through the trees, your arms wrapped protectively around your recent haul. Kunai whizzed past you, one catching your brown cloak, the other grazing your cheek. You ignored the sting of pain, and instead used it to push yourself forward, further away from your enemy._

_"Get back here, thief!"_

_"We'll kill you for this!"_

_"Fucking whore!"_

_You scowled at the last part, kicking up off of the ground and taking to the trees. Your bow and arrows were long gone, so you couldn't exactly peg one of them from here. You had no remarkable talents to speak of as far as these jerks knew. As far as they were aware, you could hit someone 45 yards away with an arrow, but that's where your talent ended._

_You desperately wanted to do some hand signs to set a ninjutsu off, but with the bundle of food and medicine in your arms, how could you? Dropping them would have wasted your efforts._

_The footsteps and tree rustling behind you stopped suddenly, causing you to halt and crouch on a branch, your body angled with your back facing away from the tree so you could look in all directions. What just happened? Where had your pursuers gone? Tilting your head back, you sniffed the air, your ears straining to hear something – __**anything –** from the men that had been pursuing you._

_'Nothing.' You frowned. 'Shit. Did they give up?'_

_It was then that you heard a loud 'BANG!' and saw a huge cloud of dust and debris shoot up into the sky in the direction you'd run from. You scratched your head in confusion. What the hell was going on? But rather than go and see, you turned tail and shot off, knowing full well that if those men ran into something worse than them, then you didn't want to tango with it._

_You glanced behind you briefly when you heard another explosion, only to collide with something large and firm face-first. You let out a loud 'oof!' and immediately kicked back to your previous branch, your arms refusing to release the goods they held. (Colour) eyes met with a pair of cold, calculating brown eyes_

_peering out from underneath their own rice hat. "Well, it seems I found the source of the uproar," you huffed. A slender eyebrow was raised in response to your irritation. "I could very well say the same, girl," he hissed. Something about the way he spoke, the way he held himself, made the hair stand up on the back of your neck. Something was definitely off about him. But what?_

_"What do you want?" You asked, eyeing him carefully. He didn't respond, and instead glanced at the goods in your arms. You held them tighter to your body, frowning at him. "These are mine. Get your own, asshole."_

_Him being called "asshole" seemed to irk him, but instead of speaking to you, he glanced slightly to your left. You had barely turned your head before you felt something grab you by the collar of your cloak and hoist you up off of the branch. Whoever – whatever – it was, they were strong, and didn't mind flaunting it one bit._

_"__Hey! Put me down!" You shouted and flailed around forgetting for that moment that your precious stolen goods were in your arms. You whined and looked down at the ground, pouting at the mess they'd made. The squashes you'd taken had busted open, and some of your medicines were busted out of their cases. "You're awful squirmy and noisy, un,"_

_You blinked, turning this way and that to try and look at whoever was holding onto you. "It's cool, you know. I didn't want sterile bandages. Or food. Nope. I'll manage WITH FUCKING NOTHING, YOU DICK HEAD."_

_You shot your foot backwards, earning yourself a gasp of pain from your captor. You realised moments later that you'd caught him in the jewels, because moments later he sent you hurtling to the ground. You tried to catch yourself mid-fall, but instead found yourself in a crater that cradled your body perfectly. "Ow." You grunted, pushing yourself up and crawling out of your crater, whining about your body aches and blurry vision. A pair of sandaled feet came into your line of sight, causing a frown to reappear._

_"You're going to pay for that, un," The silky voice growled._

_"Oh, sure, because throwing me so hard I make my own personal fucking crater WASN'T punishment in itself." You snarled, forcing yourself up off of your knees and dusting off. "Deidara, that's enough. We didn't come to pick a fight with a child." The other male said. You scowled in the voice's direction, before turning to this "Deidara" character to get a good look at him._

_Tall, pale, blond, and cyan-coloured eyes. Or rather, eye. You saw one eye. The other was clearly covered by the chunk of blond hair. He was looking down at you carefully, your (colour) eyes staring back up at him defiantly. "What's your name?" He asked._

_Clearly he either lacked testicles or he had a high tolerance for pain, because he seemed to be over it already. "My name is (your name)," you replied carefully, your frown deepening. "You are Deidara then." He nodded back. "Sasori no Danna is over there."_

_You turned to the other male, just now realising how close in proximity he was. It was unsettling how quiet these men were. Sure, they were obviously ninjas, but you'd never really interacted with these types. You looked each one over, just now realising that they wore matching black cloaks with red clouds all over them. "So, which of you caused those huge explosions?"_

_"That would be me," Deidara grinned. "Beautiful, wasn't it, un?"_

_"I guess. If you like a mouthful of dust." You smiled nervously, making a mental note that this guy was cocoa for coo-coo puffs."Enough of the small talk," the one named Sasori said, stepping up to stand near both of you, his eyes set on Deidara. "Did you retrieve it?"_

_Deidara procured a small box from inside his cloak_

_to show his companion, before putting it back inside and patting it. "It wasn't hard. They didn't exactly provide a challenge for me, un."_

_"You mean those psychopaths that were chasing me?" When Deidara nodded, you scowled at him. It would figure that he had no trouble eliminating them. "Let's go then. Our mission is complete."_

_You stood there, dumbstruck, as you watched the unusual pair begin to walk away from you, the blonds hands disappearing into his cloak briefly. "H-hey! Wait a damn minute!" You shouted, chasing after them. Deidara turned to you as he was withdrawing his hands from his cloak, regarding you with a curious stare. "What?"_

_"You owe me!" You jabbed him in the chest with your finger to make your point. "Owe you for what, un?" He scowled, clearly getting irritated. You removed your jabbing finger to point behind you angrily. "All of my goods! They're ruined! I'll be lucky if anything is salvagable!"_

_"Oh, you mean the shit you stole, un." He stated matter-of-factly._

_"Yes, I- hey, fuck you. I'm not loaded with yen, and I need food. Furthermore... What's the chewing sound?" You looked around immediately. Deidara's mouth was empty, Sasori wasn't chewing, and there was nothing visible in the trees. Deidara grinned menacingly and raised his hands, palm-side up. "These."_

_Your eyes turned back slowly, regarding the mouths in his hands. They were chewing... "Clay?" You asked flatly. It was a pretty easy thing to identify, what with the smell, colour, and texture of it. He performed a few quick hand signs, and before you knew what was going on, a big clay bird sat next to the three of you._

_Your jaw hung open comically, your eyes wide and nearly child-like as you stared at this magnificent creature. "Did.. But how... It's alive?!" You shrieked when it flapped its wings, your body lunging to hide behind his, deciding to forget that this male had destroyed your goods and smashed you into the ground._

_"__Scared?" He teased, snickering quietly. You huffed angrily. "No! I just didn't want more dust in my mouth."_

_"I could think of something else to go in your mouth, un." You blinked curiously. "Oh? Like the food you ruined, you mean!?"_

_"That isn't quite what I had in mind." He replied non-chalantly. Sasori scowled at the two of you bickering like long-lost friends, so instead of dawdling he hopped up onto the clay bird, waiting as patiently as he could for his partner to join him. "Well, I guess we'll be going now," Deidara said, jumping up onto the clay bird. You stood there and stared at it carefully, watching them as it flapped its wings and took flight._

_You walked down the road, a skip in your step and a grin on your face. 'Idiot,' you thought, laughing to yourself. You held the box in your hand that was initially in Deidara's possession. While you possessed no remarkable skills to the ninjas, you were an incredible thief. You could take anything without anyone noticing, most of all right off of them. He was so busy mocking you for being alarmed by a giant clay bird, that he didn't notice your hands. This last trip just didn't end well because you tripped over a cat, and its shriek alarmed everyone that something was amiss._

_You were nearing your hut when you saw a giant shadow shoot overhead, saw a familiar blond drop down in front of you. You had tucked the box back into your cloak as soon as you saw the shadow, and had your arms at your sides by the time he was on the ground. "Well, long time no see, Deidara!" You greeted with a cheery grin._

_His expression bore no kindness to it. He looked pissed. "Give it back." He stated flatly, advancing toward you. "Give what back?" You inquired innocently, batting your eyes at him mockingly. "The fucking box, un!" He was in your face now, practically shouting at you. You grinned even more. "You broke my shit. So I'll make a deal. If you can catch me, you can have it, deal?"_

_"No deal, un!" His hands shot out to grab you, instead you turned into a cloud of smoke. He scowled_

_and whipped into a full circle, trying to spot you. He shot into the trees when he caught a glimpse of your cloak, and like that, the chase was on._

_You were laughing as you sprang through the threes, weaving this way and that to try and throw him off of your trail. "Come on, Deidara, keep up!"_

_The chase went on for probably seven minutes before you finally dropped down to the ground in front of a tree to catch your breath. You had lost him somewhere in the woods mid-chase, and decided to use a few extra minutes to put some distance between you. Panting, you leaned back against the tree and pulled out the box, smiling at it contently. "I win," you whispered._

_You gasped when you felt your body slam back into the trunk fully, now sandwiched between the angry blond and the tree. You looked up at him in surprise. He was panting, his eye was dilated, and the contortions in his face suggested he was ready to kill you. "__**I** win, un." He growled low and throatily. You barely stuffed the box back into your cloak before you two started to wrestle on the ground._

_He finally overcame your constant thrashing and pinned you to the ground, your arms poised above your head and held in a vice by his hands. He twisted his wrists a bit so he could hold both of your wrists in one hand, causing you to thrash. "No! I won that shit fair and square!"_

_"Like hell you did..." He muttered, his free hand forcing its way into your cloak to search for the box. Your breath hitched when you felt his hand brush over your breast, your eyes widening. His attention seemed focused on the box, so he didn't notice when the tongue in his hand licked through your shirt at your already-hardened nipple. You writhed underneath him and whined. "Quit that."_

_"Quit what, un?" He looked down at you curiously, then noticed your flushed face and parted lips. He smirked and ripped open your cloak fully, causing you to thrash again. The box came tumbling out, lying next to you on the ground. He noticed the box, but his attention seemed more set on the perky breasts in front of him, the nipples obviously visible through the thin shirt. "Well, someone's excited." He chuckled. Your face turned a couple of shades darker and you whined again. "Fuck off. You got the box. Just go."_

_He chose to disregard you, and instead forced your thin black shirt up your body, exposing your breasts to his hungry eyes. "H-hey! What gives?!"_

_"I think you owe me after kicking me so hard in the balls, un," he mumbled, lowering his head to wrap his lips around one of your nipples, his free hand going to the neglected breast. Your eyes rolled back as you arched your back into the two warm mouths that worked so diligently on your breasts. You pressed your thighs together and moaned, your hips twitching when his tongue flicked back and forth over your nipple, while his fingers pinched and twisted the other one._

_"Oh," you gasped, tossing your head and bucking your hips. "Stahpit," you moaned, arching your back again when he lightly bit your nipple. You felt his leg wedge itself in between your thighs, and – unable to help yourself – you started to grind your pussy into his thigh, desperate for more contact. You couldn't help the wetness that had developed, the eager convulsions you felt inside. You hadn't had human contact for so long, you just succumbed to it._

_"Like that, un?" He smirked, removing his hand from your breast to retreat into his cloak. Moments later, he pulled out what looked to be rope, and he quickly bound your wrists, stretching himself up enough to bind you to the root of a tree near your head. With his hands free, he shed himself of his cloak, and then went to strip you of your black pants and sandals, tossing them to the side._

_In your embarrassment, you tried to close your thighs, but his hands and body ensured that they were forced to stay open. With his palms against the insides of your thighs, he pushed them wide open, spreading your pussy lips nice and wide for him so he could get a good look. A pretty shade of pink and absolutely glistening with moisture. He licked his lips and grinned before lowering his head, the tip of his tongue slithering out to run along the edges of your pussy._

_You writhed underneath him at the feeling of his tongue, whimpering when he would circle your clit or run along the edges, but never make direct contact like you so desperately desired. "D-deidara," you whimpered. He glanced up at you curiously, his tongue making another lap around your clit. "Hmm?" He inquired, the vibrations causing you to wiggle again._

_"Please?" He lifted his head enough to where he didn't have contact with you. "Please what, un?" He smirked, the tongues in either palm licking at your thighs eagerly. You moaned, desperate and, quite honestly, too horny for your own good. "Eat me?" It came out as more of a question, a plea, than anything else. You weren't the begging type, but after ten minutes or so of him teasing you, you just couldn't take it anymore._

_He chuckled, but complied nonetheless, his head dipping back down and his lips wrapping around your clit. You moaned in content, your hips pressing into his wanton mouth as his tongue expertly licked away at your clit and down your slit. His hands left your thighs and went straight to your chest, his hands alternating from pinching and twisting your nipples to having the mouths in his palms suck and lick them._

_You writhed beneath him, gasping and moaning in ecstasy when his tongue or hands hit the right spot. It wasn't long after his assault that your body went into convulsions, your first orgasm wracking your form. He pressed his arms into you, holding you down while you finished coming. His tongue lapped up the excess fluids, causing you to shudder while you panted._

_You didn't even notice that his pants were down until you felt the head of his cock at your entrance. You looked up at him with wide eyes, barely letting out a sound before he pushed himself all the way in. You threw your head back and moaned, your back arching in pure ecstasy. You couldn't remember the last time you'd felt a man bury himself inside of you, and this man was just incredible. Powerful, dominant, hungry, and fucking heavenly all around._

_He looped his arms underneath your knees and leaned forward, bringing them up so your legs draped over his shoulders. When he started to thrust, your eyes rolled back again, feeling just how deep he was going, and just how big he was. "Oh, gods," you moaned, scratching at the rope binding your hands together. Deidara smirked, thrusting harder and faster into you. Your moans were nearly turning into screams as he pounded into your pussy, your walls clenching and spasming around his cock._

_"Fuck you're tight, un," he grunted, slamming himself harder and deeper into your eager body. You jerked beneath him and moaned, tilting your head back into the ground. "Sh-shut up," you whimpered, your hips bucking towards his desperately. "Like being talked dirty to?" He growled, slamming himself harder into you. You felt the tip of his cock hit your cervix, but the pain only converted to pleasure,_

_so you could only moan and thrash. "N-no."_

_"__How does it feel to have a stranger pounding your pussy, un?" He grunted, watching your face for each reaction. "Do you like it? Do you like having your pussy stuffed by me, un?" By the gods, between his silky voice and his cock, you felt yourself get even wetter, to the point you felt your own fluids starting to make a path down your ass._

_"Yes," you gasped, arching your back. "Yes?" He growled, pushing himself as deep as he could, focusing on depth each thrust rather than speed. "Yes what, un?" You moaned in frustration when his thrusts lessened in power and speed, to the point he was barely moving. "Say it." He ordered, his fingers digging into your thighs. "Yes, I-I like you fucking me." You felt your face darken further. It was embarrassing to admit, but you wanted to feel him keep pounding you._

_"You like the feel of my cock, un?" Your toes curled in ecstasy as he punctuated each word with a hard thrust into your eager body. "Yes! Please don't stop!"_

_Deidara seemed satisfied with your response, so he quit talking and focused on pounding into you. It wasn't long before your second orgasm swept over you. When your convulsions started to cease, he pulled out. You thought he was going to come, but instead he grabbed you and flipped you over, forcing your ass high into the air. The rope bit into your wrists because of the movements, but you didn't seem to notice when you felt him bury himself back inside of your pussy. His hands gripped your hips and he pounded into you over and over again, slamming your pussy for all that he was worth._

_You cried out in pleasure as another orgasm started to build up, and you thought you were going to lose it for sure when one of his hands went down and grabbed a handful of your (colour) hair, pulling on it with each thrust._

_It didn't take long after his rough ministrations to make you have another orgasm. The fucking went on for a while, and he made sure to switch up positions every now and again to hit new depths and make you come a few more times before he finally pulled out and came onto the ground._

You moaned in content, running your hand down in between your thighs so that you could rub your clit, the memory having awoken your urges and brought on the desire to come. You pushed your other hand up your shirt, tweaking your nipple eagerly. You pretended it was Deidara doing these things instead of you. You pictured his mouth running over your body, his hands groping your breasts, his tongue on your clit...

You shuddered and convulsed as your orgasm hit you, your hips twitching and jerking towards your hand. You slowed your rubbing until your orgasm subsided, then removed your hands from your clothes and shivered again. You were definitely warm now. The memory made you miss him breifly, though. It had been a while since he'd come around, and the "fuck and run" had been an ongoing arrangement for you two. "Having fun without me, eh?" You whipped out a kunai and sent it whizzing toward the door the second you heard someone speak. Deidara caught the kunai with a piece of wood from his arms, his eyebrows raised incredulously. "Hey! I brought you wood, damnit. Stop trying to skewer me, un!"

You looked surprised. Not only to see him, but also to see the wood. It didn't look soaked, either! You briefly forgot the fact he'd just walked in on you masturbating, and instead you hopped up to take the wood from him. He brushed past you instead and dropped the wood down near your dead fire pit, his hand moving to pluck the kunai out before offering it to you. "Thanks," you muttered, plucking it from his fingers and stuffing it back into its pouch.

"Hmm." Was his only reply. He crouched down and put some wood into the pit, stuffing some kindling underneath before he lit it. When he was sure it was going to stay lit and it started to really burn, he leaned back. His hands went to undo his cloak as he spoke to you, "So, what had you so riled up, hmm?" You bit your lip before sitting down next to him. "Just thinking of how we met, and the events that followed," you admittedly bashfully, coughing into your fist.

He smirked, his calm gaze watching your every move. "Oh?" You nodded your head and blushed, ducking your head down to avoid his gaze. Before you knew what was going on, you were grabbed and poised on top of him, your thighs splayed out on either side of his hips, and his hands resting on your thighs. You looked down at the Akatsuki member, your cheeks positively glowing from embarrassment. "So, I take it you missed me, un..." He murmured, his hands sliding up your thighs to glide underneath your shirt. You arched eagerly into his hands, biting your lip to hold in your moan when his hands started to fondle, lick, and suck on your breasts and nipples.

"Y-yeah," you breathed. Gods above, you definitely missed the feel of this man's touch, convict or not. He was delicious. You ground your hips down into his obvious erection, causing a low chuckle to rumble in his throat. He might look like the mamby-pamby type, but this man was clearly dominant and loved to tease. "Hungry?" He smiled, bringing his hands down to grab your hips. You nodded all too eagerly and dismounted from him, barely wiggling out of your pants and panties before you got back onto him.

He barely had enough time to lower his own pants before you were mounting him again. You lined up the head of his cock with your entrance, but instead of pushing him in, you lightly eased him in, then pulled him back out and ran the head up and down your wet slit, causing him to groan. "I see you feel like teasing, un." He growled when you finally slid him in no more than two inches and then rose back up, barely thrusting onto him. You grinned down at him smugly. "Indeed I do."

It wasn't too long after you started your teasing that he got impatient and grabbed your hips, slamming you down as he thrusted up, effectively burying himself as far as he could go into your pussy. You threw your head back and moaned, your nails raking across his chest, your (colour) eyes rolling back in pleasure.

He pounded away into your pussy, fucking you as hard and fast as he could manage from beneath you. He soon flipped the two of you over so you were on your back, then he grabbed your legs and put them over his shoulders before he went back to pounding you, going balls deep with every thrust.

You bucked and writhed in pleasure underneath him, your back arching as you raked your nails across the floor of the hut in ecstasy. Wave after wave of pleasure wracked your body, sending you into one orgasm right after another.

You don't know how long he pounded you for, and you couldn't count the times he put you into a new position, but you noticed – as he came on you, no less – just how dark it had gotten outside. Plus the rain had stopped. 'Good timing, I guess.'

You both laid down by the fire, panting and sweaty, but both extremely satisfied. You offered him your canteen of water, which he drank from, before you drank from it yourself. He tucked you in underneath the blanket he pulled from the corner, holding you with your back to his chest as you both stared at the fire. "So, how are the crops, un?" You turned your head to look back at him lazily. "Hopefully alive. Haven't been able to check them since the rain hit a few days ago."

"What made you start a garden, hmm?"

"Got sick of stealing vegetables, only to have assholes break them open or ruin them." You muttered. Deidara laughed at this before lying his head down on his arm, clearly relaxed. "Do you have to go back to Akatsuki anytime soon?" Deidara hummed thoughtfully before grinning and pressing forward, his lips and teeth working at your shoulder and neck. You shuddered and tilted your head to give him better access, moaning when his palm started to play with your nipple. "Yeah," he murmured, biting and sucking your neck eagerly.

You ground your hips back into his erection, causing him to moan. "Well, I guess we'd better not waste any valuable time then, huh?" Deidara grinned and nodded his ascent before he flipped you onto your stomach and raised your hips, burying himself inside of you again. You groaned in content at being filled up, and couldn't help but to smile to yourself as he pounded away into you. Clearly it was going to be a very long, very filling evening.

'Karma must fucking love me. All of this for a stolen box.'


End file.
